Cody
Cody is a 6-year-old boy from Australia and the deuteragonist (and false protagonist) in Disney's 1990 film The Rescuers Down Under, sequel to the 1977 film The Rescuers. With his pocket knife, Cody rescued Marahute, the golden eagle, from being tied up in ropes. He later gets abducted by the evil poacher Percival C. McLeach who threatens him to reveal the whereabouts of Marahute. Cody is the male equivalent to Penny from The Rescuers. He is also voiced by Adam Ryen, who also did his voice in the Norwegian version. Personality Cody is brave when he is high up and heroic when it comes to saving animals from danger. Role in the film In the movie Cody is seen sleeping in his hammock at home when he hears a warning call from his friend Faloo, the kangaroo, and rushes off to find out what's wrong. When he arrives Faloo tells Cody that Marahute the great golden eagle is trapped in a poacher's trap on a cliff and Cody says that he'll get her loose. When they arrive at the cliff Cody climbs up and sees Marahute trapped. He uses his pocket knife to cut her loose and succeeds, but is accidentally knocked off by one of her wings. Luckily, Marahute manages to save Cody before he hits the ground and she takes him on a nice flight. Then they arrive at Marahute's nest, and Marahute shows Cody her eggs, which will hatch soon. When Cody asks Marahute where the daddy eagle is, she sadly lowers her head, and Cody tells her that his dad has died, also. Marahute also gives Cody one of her feathers to keep as a gift for saving her. After Marahute returns Cody to the ground safely, Cody runs home sounding like a bird, and not noticing a poster that says WANTED: MCLEACH. Along the way Cody sees a mouse trapped, but when he tries to get him loose, Cody falls into a trap and then a truck comes and the guy on the Wanted poster named McLeach and his pet lizard Joanna appear thinking that they've caught an animal but when McLeach sees Cody he tries to make it look like Joanna had been digging holes, but Cody says that it's a trap and that poaching is against the law, but McLeach helps Cody out by lowering his gun down but even though Cody accepts McLeach's help he knows that McLeach is a poacher. Then Joanna spots the bait mouse in Cody's backpack and she jumps on Cody but when McLeach points his gun at Joanna he notices the feather in Cody's backpack and asks Cody where he got it from, to which Cody tells him that it was a present and that who gave it to him is a secret. McLeach reveals that he is the poacher who shot and killed Marahute's mate and he tells Cody to tell him where Marahute and her eggs are but Cody says no and runs away with Joanna following him. Cody runs until he comes to the edge of the cliff where Crocodile Falls is and pulls out his pocket knife but drops it, and just as he goes to pick it up, McLeach steps on his hand telling him that he's coming with him. Then Cody tells McLeach that his mom will call the rangers; McLeach makes a sarcastically nervous talk, throws Cody's backpack in the water, grabs Cody, puts him in the back of his truck and leaves, with Cody screaming "Help! Help!" Luckily, the Baitmouse sees everything, and has a message sent out to the Rescue Aid Society in New York City about Cody's kidnapping and Bernard and Bianca are sent on the mission to rescue him. On the way to McLeach's lair Cody continues to call for help in the back of the truck, but McLeach tells him to be quiet, because the rangers will hear him. When they arrive at McLeach's lair McLeach takes Cody inside and ties him up and tries to get Cody to tell him where Marahute is even offering to split the money with Cody, but Cody tells McLeach that he won't have any money after the rangers get through with him. McLeach throws Cody in a cage and tells him he'll give him a night in there to think it over and leaves. As Cody starts to yell that he'll never tell where Marahute is, some animals who have been imprisoned there also appear, including Red the Kangaroo, Krebbs the koala bear, and Frank the Lizard. Cody and the animals decide to come with a plan to escape by getting the keys to which they use some wood and shoelaces to try to get the keys, but as they manage to get a hold of the keys Joanna returns and steals them and puts them back on the hook and leaves. Cody goes into a deep sleep depression thinking the plan has failed but when he awakes the next morning Frank the Lizard manages to get himself out and tries to get the keys and Cody advices Frank to use the box to which Frank does and gets the keys but Joanna returns but Cody manages to get the keys from Frank and releases himself from his cage but as he's about to free the other animals McLeach appears and takes Cody away. Outside McLeach tells Cody to leave and that he heard on the radio that someone had shot Marahute. As Cody leaves, McLeach mentions the eggs to Joanna causing Cody to go to the nest and McLeach secretly follows him. When Cody arrives at the nest he sees the eggs and nestles them in the nest and then Bernard, Bianca, and their guide Jake arrive and try to warn him about McLeach but then Cody hears a sound in the distance and sees Marahute returning to her nest, but then he sees McLeach and tries to warn Marahute to turn back but she doesn't hear him in time and gets trapped in McLeach. Cody tries to free Marahute but is placed in the back of McLeach's truck with her and Bianca and Jake. Then McLeach makes Joanna go and eat the eggs and Cody begs him not to (not knowing that Bernard has secretly hidden the eggs from Joanna). On the road Cody yells to McLeach saying that he'll tell the rangers where McLeach is. Also Joanna sticks her head at Cody through the window, but he manages to push his hand against the window and scare her. Bianca tells Cody not to lose hope because Bernard is still out there and he will rescue them. McLeach drives his truck to Crocodile Falls and ties Cody to the crane of his truck and plans to feed the boy to the crocs, but just as he is about to push Cody into the water the machine goes dead. Since McLeach can't find his keys (Bernard stole him and threw them to Jake and Bianca) he grabs his gun and starts shooting his gun at Cody, but before he can finish his evil deed Joanna (who had been chasing Bernard) jumps on him, and Bernard pushes them into the water, sending McLeach over the waterfall to his death. Then the rope that holds Cody snaps and Cody drops into the water and Bernard tries to rescue him but just as they're both about to go over the waterfall, Marahute, Jake, and Bianca manage to rescue them, and Cody hugs Bernard, saying, "Thanks, li'l mate". After Bernard proposes to Bianca, Cody turns to Marahute and says, "Come on, Marahute, let's all go home". They then all fly off into the moonlit night sky. Trivia *Cody has certain similarities with Mowgli from The Jungle Book. They are boys that like to run in the wild and talk to animals. *Even though they have never officially met, Cody and Penny are regarded as one of Disney's most popular couples. *Adam Ryen, an actor native of Norway, also did Cody's voice in the Norwegian dub. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Kids Category:Australian Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Disney characters Category:Walt Disney Category:1990s Characters Category:1990 Characters Debuts